


Nido

by Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul/pseuds/Lady_Wayne_Al_Ghul
Summary: Día 3: A/B/O Dynamics





	Nido

Jason suspiro al inhalar el dulce aroma, flores, muchas flores quien pasara por ahí solo notaria eso no pensarían que estaban ahí para ocultar a alguien. Alguien a quien ya le había prometido su corazón.  
Su celular vibro repetidamente, seguramente eran mensajes de los murciélagos que ya habían notado la ausencia del joven omega. Tarde como siempre. Lo ignoro y siguió descendiendo a paso tranquilo los escalones de piedra, sabia perfectamente que se encontraba ahí; Bruce y los otros podían perder la cabeza buscándolo cada que llegaba su celo pero él no él lo conocía mejor que todos.  
Cuando los escalones terminaron siguió por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado y lleno de flores, su perfume no lograba enmascarar el otro aroma más dulce, más tentador. Respiro profundamente tratando de serenarse antes de llamar a la puerta de madera, un par de segundos después esta se abrió y él pudo ingresar al lugar que sabía nadie más era permitido. Asegurándose de cerrar detrás de él se adentró unos pasos y se quedó en la esquina más alejada de la cama, no sabía que tanto le gustaría que se acercara.  
– ¿Ya enloquecieron? –Pregunto el chico volviendo a sentarse en la cama cubierta de prendas.  
–Yep, como siempre –respondió burlón. Pero la sonrisa se le desdibujo cuando miro que en su nido había agregado una gabardina de Abuse y la capa de Darga, eso lo hizo gruñir aunque sabía perfectamente que solo eran sus amigos.  
Damian sonrió al escuchar el gruñido, había aceptado a Todd como su alfa y sabía que él quería marcarlo ya pero habían acordado que esperarían a que cumpliera la mayoría de edad para eso. Aun sabiendo que no dejaría que otro lo mordiera a Jason no le hacía mucha gracia que tuviera prendas de alfas, aún recuerda que la sudadera que le quito a Grayson “misteriosamente” se quemó. Pero bueno, a él tampoco le gustaba que Drake estuviera cerca de Jason.  
Sintió que el calor en su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar así que se dijo era mejor sacar a Jason pronto, tomaría sus supresores pero no lo quería a él ahí. Con un gesto de la mano le indico que se acercara, Jason titubeo pero lo hizo, se quedó a la orilla de la cama y con cuidado acomodo una camiseta de Hello Kittie que seguramente era de Mindy. –Jay, quítate la chaqueta –sonrió–, me falta algo de MI alfa.  
Jason se sonrojo al pensar que podría hacer el omega con su chaqueta esos días que pasaría encerrado, sin pensarlo realmente se la quitó y la coloco sobre los hombros del menor, le quedaba grande pesar de haber crecido desde que se conocieron el cuero marrón aun lo cubría bastante. – ¿Vas a estar bien, trajiste los supresores?  
–Tt. Por supuesto que sí, este no es mi primer celo. Debes irte ya.  
Jason asintió y se acercó más para besar la frente del omega.  
.  
Jason encendió un cigarrillo mientras caminaba por el sendero de grava, llegando a casa echaría a lavar esa ropa y se ducharía, aunque no quería debía deshacerse del olor de Damian, aun no estaban unidos a B no le haría gracia que oliera como él por qué significaba que Jason sabía dónde se encontraba y no se lo decía a él. Pero bueno, ¿realmente le creería que Damian pasaba sus celos en una cripta que modifico para ocultarse?


End file.
